Revenge
by deannaG
Summary: Twenty year old Mikey wakes up in a world that has been drastically changed. Everybody he loves is gone. It's in the Series but way off in the future, so its part number will change. Rune AU Redefined Series part 25.
1. Mikey Remembers

Little Mikey has himself a fanclub. Thank you to everybody who has embraced him and shown him love.

As promised, he is going to get a lot older in this fanfic. We will learn a few more things about him and see a few familiar (good and bad) faces along the way.

Intrigued? Good, let us begin.

Enjoy, my lovelies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Freak is very powerful. ShadowHunters should fear him. They will fear me._  
- **Master's Journal**

Mikey's thoughts go back to the beginning. He remembers the man who wanted to be referred to as 'Master'. A mean man who didn't know of hugs and kisses or even a kind word. Only that wooden spoon.

The first four years of his life, Mikey knew only training and that hated name. Master fed him and bathed him but didn't love him. He was only a weapon to Master.

A weapon that Master wanted to control.

A weapon that wasn't allowed to feel, or to speak or to be loved.

A weapon, not a living thing.

A weapon that didn't know any better and thought that Master was all powerful.

Until a voice whispered into his ear and told him to leave his room. He wasn't allowed to do that unless Master called him. But the voice said that he no longer needed permission from Master. The voice told him that he no longer needed to LISTEN to what Master told him.

So he left his room. He walked down the hall and heard Master's voice coming from the main room. He walked in and saw a man laying on the floor. Master and another man were there. There were knives on the table.

The voice told him to protect the man on the floor.

He walked closer to the unconscious man and raised his hand. Master had trained him well.

 _Freak will be the perfect killing machine. Silent, quick, deadly. The ShadowHunters will all be dead before they even realize that he is a threat to them._  
- **Master's Journal**

Master's friend turned around with a knife in his hand. Master and his friend talked, but he was only concerned about their actions, their words no longer had meaning.

Master's friend stepped closer to the unconscious man and he reacted. Master trained him to be quick.

 _Freak creates fireballs faster than one can say 'fireball'. It is a thing of beauty._  
- **Master's Journal**

Master's friend was dead. Master was not pleased. Master picked up a knife and threw it at the unconscious man. Master should have known better than to test him.

He felt nothing after killing Master.

The voice told him that he had done well. He nodded, as he always did when Master gave him rare praise. The voice told him that all would get better and that he could now sit and relax.

Then Poppa showed up and he knew what love was for the first time in his life.

He knew what it felt like to be held and kissed.

To have two fathers that loved him. A sister that loved him. Aunt Clary, Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace. Max, a big brother in another world, along with two uncles that look like his fathers and love him.

 _Freak will walk into the den of ShadowHunters and kill them where they stand._  
- **Master's Journal**

Poppa gave him Master's Journal when he was thirteen. He said that Mikey didn't have to read it, but he was finally old enough to make that decision himself.

Maxine had read it a few years earlier because his sister is a curious girl. She sat with him as he read it that rainy Sunday. She held his arm as he read page after page of the hate Emil had for ShadowHunters. Emil had even less kind words to say about the child in his care.

The child that protected a ShadowHunter against him

The child that killed him to keep a ShadowHunter safe.

Poppa has said that the relationship between ShadowHunters and warlocks had been rocky at times, but the hostility that Emil had towards his Daddy's people was beyond mere hate. Poppa said that he never dreamed that he would marry a ShadowHunter but he never questioned Mistress Destiny when he found himself in love with Daddy. He accepted it and thanked her for all her blessings.

Poppa said that it was she who whispered in Mikey's ear and led him to Daddy's side. She knew the only way to keep Mikey from being the weapon that Emil had in mind was to make Mikey the defender of the very thing Emil hated the most. A ShadowHunter.

Emil in his narrow thinking never dreamed that Mikey would turn on him.

Poppa, being wise, said that it was obvious that Mikey would pick love over hate. He was a child deprived of love and when he was given an opportunity to be loved, he took it.

When Mikey woke up this morning in a strange place, being called a strange name, he knew where to start looking for answers.

The Institute.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it? Confused?


	2. The Institute

Mikey goes in search for his fathers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Institute. His second home.

He remembers the first time he was here. A terrified boy looking for his father, pushing past ShadowHunters, Master's enemies, to get to the ShadowHunter who he loved.

Now he walks in ready to do battle, once again looking for the ShadowHunter he calls 'Daddy'. But now he is almost as tall as Poppa. He stands eye to eye with his big 'brother' Max and is a foot taller than his 'big' sister Maxine.

He has a tattoo on his right wrist:

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2014

On his left wrist, he has a deflect/block rune tattoo for Daddy. Above that he has a yellow love rune for Poppa and a blue storge rune for his sister.

His skin is the same shade of brown as his brother and sister. He's bald.

He senses alarms going off as he walks into the War Room. A dozen ShadowHunters surround him, seraph blades in hand. He recognizes a few of them, but their leader he knows only from his siblings' description of him.

Aldertree glares at him, "Warlock, what brings you here?"

Mikey eyes him coldly, "I'm looking for somebody."

"There is nobody here for you."

Mikey continues, "I'm looking for Alec Lightwood."

Aldertree laughs coldly, "You're a few years too late, he died a long time ago. And I doubt he would have anything to do with a warlock. What is your business with him?"

Mikey turns around without answering him.

"I asked you a question, warlock."

Mikey continues to ignore him and walks away until a ShadowHunter holds his seraph blade to Mikey's neck, "You were asked a question."

Mikey's blood goes cold as he glares at the ShadowHunter. He remembers Maxine holding his hands tight as she told him about Raj killing Daddy in cold blood, right here in the Institute on her eleventh birthday. The tears ran down her face as she remembered that horrible day.

When he asked what happened to their father's murderer, she weakly smiled and said that Max killed him.

Now in this world where he woke up in a warlock shelter, he glares at the man, "Get out of my way, Raj."

The ShadowHunter blinks, "How do you know my name?"

"You killed my father."

Raj laughs, "I killed many demons."

Mikey sneers, "I'm not talking about the thing that got my mother pregnant, I'm talking about the man that raised me."

"He probably deserved to die."

Mikey grabs Raj's wrist and flicks his other hand. All the ShadowHunters are thrown across the room. Raj tries to take his hand out of Mikey's grip but can't. Mikey snaps Raj's wrist and throws him to the floor. Raj's blade hits the floor with a loud bang as Raj lands on his ass. Raj grits his teeth as he gets to his feet.

Mikey creates a fireball and throws it at him. Raj bursts into flames and is dead in seconds.

Aldertree and the other ShadowHunters try to get to Mikey but they are trapped behind a barrier.

Aldertree yells, "Warlock, how are you able to do magic inside the Institute?"

Mikey looks at him coldly, "I'm more powerful than the wards protecting this place."

"You killed a ShadowHunter."

Mikey sneers at him, "That ShadowHunter was already dead, as are you."

"Me? I'm the Head of the Institute, you wouldn't dare kill me."

"And yet, my father had a target on his back."

"Your father?"

"Alec Lightwood."

Aldertree laughs, "I doubt that. First of all, no Lightwood would adopt a warlock and second he died as a child. Now remove this barrier."

Mikey shakes his head, "I'm done here." He walks out the War Room. Once outside the Institute, he snaps his fingers and removes the barrier from inside.

Taking a deep breath, he opens a portal and walks into the loft.

He stands there and looks around but there is nothing to see. The loft is empty of people and furniture.

Mikey closes his eyes for a minute or so, then walks into his sister's room. It's empty.

He walks into his room and finds it empty as well.

Finally he walks into his fathers' room and stands where their bed should be. His legs give out and he sinks to the floor as tears run down his face.

He suspected that Daddy was dead but had hoped to find Poppa here in the loft.

Mikey looks around the empty room and sobs, unable to think what his next step should be.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just the start of familiar faces in this fanfic.

 _Storge is a wide-ranging force which can apply between family members_ , from Wikipedia. For the rune itself, I've posted a link on malec_4ever.


	3. Max

Mikey goes to big brother Max for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey sits on the floor as tears roll down his face.

For the first four years of his life, he didn't know what love was. He felt no love _for_ Master, nor did he feel any love _from_ the warlock. Master never held him or kissed him or even touched him in a gentle way.

Just hit him with that wooden spoon.

Master never smiled at him nor said a kind word. Just yelled orders and directions.

And cursed out ShadowHunters. To Master, they were monsters. Monsters that needed to be killed. Monsters that didn't feel pain. And that is how Mikey was taught to see them.

Until Mikey saw one of those 'monsters' unconscious. The 'monster' wasn't a threat to Master or his friend, but they were a threat to him.

When he sat on the floor and put Daddy's head on his leg, that was the first time he touched somebody. He would have sat there and waited until the ShadowHunter woke up, if not for Poppa showing up.

Poppa.

Poppa was the first person to smile at him. Poppa was the first person to hold him.

He realized that he liked being held.

Then she walked in. His big sister with sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile. She held him in her lap then bought him over to Daddy. She gave him a name.

He offered his power to his new family and they accepted it with kisses.

He fell asleep on his new father's chest, with his new big sister nearby. He opened his eyes and his other new father was there as well. He went back to sleep knowing that he was finally loved.

And now they are gone.

Mikey looks around the empty room.

He remembers when Maxine bought him the coloring book and crayons to keep him busy. He looked at his new family and knew that he needed to keep them safe. He held a black, brown and blue crayon in his right hand as he colored with his left. With those three crayons in his hand he made a silent oath to himself that he would use his powers to keep them away from harm.

But as he colored, Master's threat to leave him echoed in his ears. He kept check of his new family and feared that they would disappear from his life as easily as they appeared.

When Poppa wanted him to make a fireball, he was scared to show his new family what he was capable of. He ran to Daddy because he needed to know that he wouldn't lose their love because of his power. Daddy's encouragement was all he needed to do as Poppa wished. With his hand on Daddy's leg, he knew that his father wouldn't leave him.

And yet they are gone now.

Mikey can hear his own breathing in the room and it scares him.

He wants to be in Daddy's arms, with Poppa nearby and Maxine smiling at him.

With all his power, he couldn't stop whatever took them from him. He woke up this morning in a strange bed. When he walked out of a strange room, he was called "Lionel". He ran out of the shelter and thought going to the Institute would clear things up.

He only got answers that made things worse.

Mikey takes a deep breath, wipes his eyes and slowly gets to his feet.

His Daddy is Alexander Lightwood, the REAL Head of the Institute.

His Poppa is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He has a beautiful sister named Maxine. And a big brother named Max.

Poppa taught him how to make portals. He was told that in the case of an emergency, the Institute was his first place to go.

His big brother's world was the second.

Mikey squares his shoulders and opens a portal. He takes another deep breath and walks through.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks out into a parking lot. He looks around, confused. He stands there and wonders what to do next. He looks up at the sky and closes his eyes.

He prays to Mistress Destiny for help. He waits.

Suddenly an address appears in his mind. He thanks her and opens a portal.

He walks through and is outside a supermarket. Mikey walks in.

He looks around and sees Max behind one of the registers. He is wearing a red polo shirt and khaki pants. He has a name badge that says 'Albert'.

Mikey walks past a line of mundanes and goes over to his big brother. Max glances at him, then continues to ring up customers.

Mikey clears his throat, "Max."

The old lady, Max is helping, glares at him.

Mikey ignores her and tugs on Max's arm, "Max."

Max glances at him, "My name is Albert." He returns his attention to the old lady.

The man behind her tells Mikey, "There's a line buddy."

Mikey rolls his eyes and brings magic to his fingertips. Not Poppa said that he had the power to restore warlock minds when timelines were fucked with.

He touches Max's forehead. His big brother blinks as the old lady glares at Mikey. The mundanes on the line start screaming as Max's glamour flickers.

Mikey holds his breath until Max's glamour stops flickering and his brother looks around. He seems puzzled to see the mundanes and smiles when he sees Mikey. He looks down, "What the fuck am I wearing?"

Mikey smiles, "Hi, Max."

Max nods as he pulls the name badge off, "Albert? Why the fuck does the Clave insist on calling me Albert?" He crushes the badge in his hand.

Mikey giggles, "Max, mundanes."

Max looks around, "What the fuck?" He shakes his head as he walks away from the register.

The manager of the store runs over to see what the commotion is about, "Albert, where are you going?"

Max sneers at him, "The name is Max, and I quit." He and Mikey leave the supermarket and walk down the block.

Max shakes his head and snaps his fingers. Jeans and a black henley replace the polo shirt and khaki pants, "That's better."

Mikey nods, "Much better."

"What's going on Mikey?"

"Bad stuff. Aldertree is in charge of the Institute. Daddy is dead. The loft is empty. I don't know where Poppa and Maxine are. You were Albert."

Max nods, "Me being Albert, that's not good, but I'm not sure why the changes in your world have affected this one. Let's go to the Institute."

Mikey nods, "Okay." Max opens a portal and they walk through.

They walk out and there is only grass, the Old Church is gone.

Max looks around, "This can't be right."

Mikey stays close to Max as they walk around. Max shakes his head, "This is the right spot. Where's the Institute?"

Mikey swallows, "Max?"

Max shakes his head, "Not good. Let's go to the loft." He opens a portal. Mikey holds his hand as they walk through.

They walk out into the parking lot that Mikey originally showed up in. Max shakes his head, "No." He walks around, "No."

Mikey watches as Max rubs his thumb across his fingers, as he continues to shout "No". He sinks to his knees and starts to cry.

Mikey runs over to him and sits beside him as tears run down his own face. They hold each other.

The loft, like the Institute, is gone.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiny little chapters to get the ball rolling.

Yes, I know, you hate me.

I love you. xo


	4. Dead Fathers

Sorry about chapter 3, by the comments I got, it hit a nerve.

In this chapter Max and Mikey find out what happened to their fathers.

And I will remind YOU, my dear reader, that I always end with FLUFFY GOODNESS, regardless of that one or two chapters that makes you want to hit me and scream "WHY?".

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max hugs Mikey, "Enough crying." He wipes his eyes, then gently wipes away Mikey's tears. He kisses Mikey's forehead, "We can fix this." Mikey nods. Max holds his hand as they stand up, "We _**will**_ fix this."

Mikey looks around at the mundanes going about their day. He whispers, "How come nobody noticed us crying in the middle of the parking lot?"

Max smiles, "Invisibility glamour. Once you came over, I put it up, so we could have some privacy."

"Oh."

"I need a computer."

"Library?"

Max shakes his head, "No, library computers restrict what sites you can go to and you also aren't allowed to create programs on them. We'll go to Best Buy and get a new one."

"Buy one?"

Max smiles, "More like borrow. And I need a phone." He puts his hand in his back pocket and smiles. He pulls out a phone, "That was easy."

Mikey giggles, "That's _Albert_ 's phone."

Max sniffs as he looks at it, "He locked it? Idiot."

Mikey giggles, " _He_ is you, Max."

Max rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Let's go shopping."

"What about the phone?"

Max winks, "Once we get the computer, it'll take me two minutes to unlock it."

Mikey smiles and kisses his cheek, "Then we bring our fathers back."

"Yes, and nobody better get in our way." Max opens a portal and they leave the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive in Downtown Brooklyn, near the Barclay Center. They walk into the mall and go into Best Buy. They walk to the laptops.

A sales associate comes over, "Can I help you?"

Max nods as he points to his selection, "This HP model, please."

"Oh, can I interest you in a Dell instead?"

"No, thanks. This will do."

"Oh, I'm not sure if we have it in stock."

"Then I'll take my money somewhere else."

"Oh, let me check."

Max nods, "You do that." The associate walks away. Max rolls his eyes.

Mikey giggles, "Max, he was trying to up his commission."

"He can up his commission with somebody else, I don't have time for his shit."

Mikey nods as the associate returns with a box. The associate shows it to Max, "We had one."

Max restrains himself from rolling his eyes, "Good for you." They walk to the register.

"Would you like to purchase the five year warrenty?"

Max grabs the box off the counter and hands it to Mikey, "We don't have time for this."

The associate's eyes widen, "Sir..." Max snaps his fingers and everything stops.

Mikey giggles as Max flicks his hand and four $100 bills appear on the counter. Max winks at his brother, "Time to go." He opens a portal and as they leave, he snaps his fingers again.

The associate looks around and sees the computer gone. Then he sees the money and with a shrug completes the sale, leaving the change in the register.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Mikey walk out the portal into the empty loft. Mikey hands the box to Max as he looks around.

Max flicks his hand and the kitchen table and chairs appear. He opens the box and takes everything out. He plugs the power cord into the outlet on the counter. The outlet where the Keurig machine should be plugged into. He powers on the laptop as he sits down.

Max glances over at his brother, who is still standing by the front door, "Mikey, you okay?"

Mikey chews on his lip, "We are back in my world?"

"Uh huh. I need a familiar space, but if it bothers you, we can leave."

Mikey shakes his head, "No, it's okay. I guess." He walks over and sits to Max's right. He moves the chair closer, so he can rest his head on his big brother's arm.

Max kisses the top of Mikey's head and pulls out the phone, "While the laptop is getting itself ready, let me unlock this." He types in a few numbers then rolls his eyes, "What a moron."

Mikey weakly smiles, "You unlocked it already?"

"Yes, the passcode was '1234'."

"Wow."

Max shakes his head as he works on the phone, "No imagination." He sets the phone to the side, "Okay, the phone is ready." He looks at the laptop, "Now the computer." He starts typing.

Mikey watches Max type for a few minutes then whispers, "Could you find Maxine?"

Max stops typing and looks at him, "Both of us had different names, so I would assume she does as well. It would take time but I assume I can find her."

"But we need to fix this."

Max nods, "Yes, looking for Maxine is not as important as ending this nightmare. Aside from having the wrong names, we were doing okay, so we can assume it's the same for her."

Mikey takes a deep breath, "I hope so."

Max kisses the top of Mikey's head, "You okay?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No." He holds Max's arm.

"We got this, Mikey. Between your powers and my computer skills, we got this." Max resumes typing.

Mikey looks at the empty counter, "My powers couldn't stop this from happening."

Max stops typing and holds Mikey's face in his hands, "Do not blame yourself for this. Some asshole decided to fuck with the timelines. We will get Maxine and our fathers back. I guarantee it." He kisses Mikey's forehead, "Okay?"

Mikey nods and kisses Max's cheek, "Okay."

"Good." Max goes back to typing.

Mikey holds Max's arm tight as Max types. After a few minutes, he whispers, "Why is it so quiet?"

"No coffee machine, no tv, no fridge. Just us."

"I don't like it."

Max kisses his forehead, "Almost done."

Mikey nods and holds his arm tighter.

Max sits back, "Hopefully it works right away." He taps a finger on the keyboard as they wait. Max smiles as the program runs, "Okay, first hurdle done, now let me type up the other program."

Mikey whispers, "How are you so calm?"

Max kisses his forehead, "I have faith in us, Mikey. Every time I wake up in a fucked up timeline, I allow myself one good cry, then I get to work."

Mikey nods, "When I first got here, I cried in their room. Then I went to your world and found myself in that parking lot. I didn't even realize that was were the loft was supposed to be. If I had looked around I would have recognized the neighborhood. I just thought my portal had screwed up and sent me somewhere else."

"How did you find me?"

"I prayed to Mistress Destiny and asked her where you were. And an address popped into my head."

Max smiles, "Interesting. Mistress Destiny must be pissed right now."

"She's not the only one."

Max kisses Mikey's forehead as he sits back, "Fingers crossed that she makes this work right away." He taps on the keyboard as they wait.

The program runs perfectly.

Max smiles and hugs his brother, "We are in business, Mikey." He starts typing, "Since we are here, let's find out what happened to your fathers first."

Mikey nods and holds Max's arm.

Max shakes his head as the program gives him the new timeline for Mikey's world, "Not good."

Mikey closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Tell me."

Max sits back, faces Mikey as he holds his brother's hands, "They were killed in the Institute."

Mikey nods, "Okay. When?"

"When your Daddy was seven."

Mikey swallows as tears start to run down his face, "That is when they first met."

"Yes. After they finished in Alec's room and came downstairs, they were killed."

Mikey wipes his eyes, "How?"

Max nods, "Your Daddy's throat was slashed, no surprise there and your Poppa had his heart ripped out."

"But who would do that?"

"I can't tell."

Mikey closes his eyes, "Okay. I guess the loft was emptied afterwards by Catarina?"

Max shrugs, "No idea, Mikey."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Max looks at the screen, "The Lightwoods left New York and moved permanently to Idris afterwards. Hodge was made Head, then Aldertree took over."

"Okay. What about your fathers?"

Max nods. He types for a few minutes. He stops and rubs his thumb across his fingers as the program gives him the new timeline for his world. As he reads, tears run down his face.

Mikey holds his arm tight, "Max?"

Max glances at Mikey, as he wipes his eyes, "Daddy was killed in the Institute and Poppa was trapped in the loft. Both buildings were then destroyed."

Mikey's eyes widen, "Holy shit. When?"

"When Daddy was seven."

"What about Aunt Izzy and Grandma?"

Max takes a deep breath as he glances at the screen, "They were in the Institute when it exploded. About thirty ShadowHunters were killed."

"Holy shit, Max."

"Yes, killing both pairs of fathers at the same point in the timeline, can't be a coincidence."

"How are we going to fix this?"

Max kisses his forehead, "We are going to need help."

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, another angst filled chapter, but I promise that's it for the angst.


	5. Magnus & Alec

The best thing about Max's Adventures is creating other world Malecs and making them different BUT oh so similar to Max's fathers. But aside from that first encounter with them, Max really has no reason to revisit some of them. Until HE needs help.

So who will our young warlocks go to?

I see you there, rolling your eyes and screaming, "Get on with it. I want Max and Mikey to fix this NOW."

First step to fixing it, is to get help.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Mikey walk out the portal into the hallway. They walk to the loft door. Max knocks.

They wait a few minutes until it's opened by Magnus, "Max, how are you doing?" He looks at Mikey and smiles, "And this is?"

Mikey smiles weakly as Max answers, "This is Mikey, Maxine's brother."

"Hello."

Mikey nods, "Hi."

A voice from inside the loft asks, "Magnus, who's at the door." Magnus steps out of the way as Mikey walks in, sees Alec and smiles brightly. He walks into the kitchen, where Alec is making grilled cheese sandwiches and looks at him with sparkling eyes. Alec smiles, "Hello and you are?"

"Mikey"

"Nice to meet you, Mikey. Hi Max."

Max waves, "Hi," as he and Magnus walk into the living room. Max sits on the coffee table.

Magnus sits on the sofa, "I guess this isn't a social call?"

Max shakes his head, "No, we need your help."

Magnus nods, as he glances at Mikey and Alec, "Everything okay over there?"

Alec laughs, "We are fine. Aren't we Mikey?" Mikey nods. Alec asks him, "You hungry?" Mikey looks at the plate of sandwiches and nods.

Alec glances at his husband. Magnus laughs, "Not a problem, I'll get the next batch."

Alec smiles at Mikey, "They're all yours. Go sit down."

Mikey smiles and kisses Alec's cheek, "Thank you." He carries the plate to the table. He grabs a napkin and places a couple of sandwiches on it. He walks over to Max and hands him the sandwiches.

Max smiles, "Thanks."

Mikey kisses his cheek, smiles at Magnus and walks back to the counter. Alec smiles at him, "Milk, coffee, juice?"

"Milk, please."

"Okay." He fills two glasses.

Mikey takes one glass to Max, then walks to the table, Alec is already sitting. The other glass is near the plate with the rest of the sandwiches on it. Mikey moves the chair closer to Alec and sits down. He starts to eat as he stares at Alec.

Alec smiles, "Are your eyes really purple?"

Mikey smiles, "Uh huh."

"They are beautiful."

Mikey giggles. Something on Alec's arm catches his eye and he wipes his hands. He gently touches Alec's tattoo as he looks at him. Alec laughs, "Before Magnus and I got married, I thought it would be romantic to get matching tattoos. I let him pick the design and he got this from Max's father. It's the wedding ... sign?"

Mikey giggles, "Rune." He nods, "Daddy and Poppa have it." He shows Alec the tattoo on his right wrist, "This is when my fathers got married. Maxine, my sister, has the same tattoo. She got it when she was seventeen. I got it when I was fifteen. Max has the same tattoo, but with a different year. His fathers got married in 2017, three years later then mine."

He shows Alec his left arm as he continues, "This is the _deflect/block_ rune. Daddy has it here." He gently touches the left side of Alec's neck. "This is the _love_ rune. Daddy has it here." He gently touches the right side of Alec's neck, "it's yellow.."

Alec interrupts as he smiles at Magnus, "For your Poppa's eyes."

Mikey nods, "...and this is the _storge_ rune. It's for family love and it's blue for Maxine. She has blue skin but glamours it brown when we are with mundanes."

"Brown like Max and you?"

Mikey giggles, "Yes."

Alec gently touches Mikey's hand, "So what color is your skin, is it blue as well?"

Mikey shakes his head, "Oh no. Max and Maxine are blue, my skin is the same color as yours. But the top of my head is red. My palms and the bottoms of my feet are also red."

"What color is your hair?"

Mikey giggles, "I don't have hair. When I was younger, Poppa would give me brown hair but Maxine hated it. And he glamoured my palms to match the rest of my skin. Once I was old enough to do my own glamour, I wanted to be the same color as Max and Maxine and I stayed bald."

Alec smiles and kisses his forehead, "You look perfect."

Mikey's eyes sparkle as he smiles brightly at Alec. He resumes eating.

Alec watches him eat with a smile on his face, "Maxine is your big sister?"

Mikey nods, "She's younger than Max."

"I'd like to meet her."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Okay."

"Okay." Alec smiles as he sees that all the sandwiches are gone, "You want more?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No thank you." He looks over at Magnus and his brother, "Max, you want more sandwiches?"

Max shakes his head, "No thanks. We are almost done here."

Mikey chews on his lip as he looks at Alec, "Oh."

Alec kisses his nose, "You can always visit, if you want to."

Mikey smiles, "I want to."

Max and Magnus walk over. Max asks, "Want to what?"

Mikey stands up and puts the plate in the sink, "Visit Alec."

Magnus smiles, "Just Alec?"

Mikey looks at him shyly, "You too."

"Good."

Max smiles, "Magnus is going to meet us in your world in an hour or so. Time to go." Mikey nods.

Alec stands and hugs Mikey, "Good luck."

Mikey holds him tight, "Thank you." He kisses Alec's cheek. He walks over to Magnus and hugs him, "Thank you for helping us."

Magnus hugs him, "I owe Max, this is the least I can do."

Max hugs Alec. Alec kisses his forehead, "Good luck."

Max smiles, "Thanks." He hugs Magnus, "See you later."

Magnus nods, "Count on it."

Max opens a portal. He and Mikey leave.

Magnus kisses Alec, "You okay?"

Alec nods, "Yes. I like Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, I got that."

"You be careful."

"Of course." Magnus checks his gun and opens a portal.

Alec kisses him, "Good luck."

"We don't need luck. We have Mistress Destiny on our side."

Alec laughs, "Okay then."

After another kiss, Magnus leaves the loft. Alec smiles as he comes to a decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Mikey walk out the portal into the hallway. They walk to the loft door. Max knocks.

Mikey giggles, "It seems like we've done this before."

Max laughs, "Yes, it does."

Magnus opens the door and smiles, "Max, what a pleasant surprise, who's your friend?"

Max smiles, "Hi, Magnus. This is Maxine's brother, Mikey."

Mikey eyes the _soundless_ rune on Magnus' collarbone, "Hello."

Magnus steps aside to let them in, "Alec stepped out for a second, he should be back soon."

Max nods, "Good. We'll wait."

Mikey looks around, "Where's the coffee table?"

Max sighs, "Alec doesn't have one and he's allergic to alcohol, so no bar. But he does have the Keurig machine."

Mikey nods, "One out of three."

Max giggles, "But it's the most important one."

Mikey giggles, "Yes it is."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, Alec loves his coffee."

Max and Mikey smile at each other as they nod in agreement.

"I guess this isn't a social call?"

Max nods, "We need Alec's help."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we need warlocks, not ShadowHunters, sorry."

Magnus smiles, "No need to apologize. You need the right man for the job."

"Exactly."

A portal opens by the door and Alec walks out. He smiles, "Max, it's been forever, who's your friend?"

"This is Mikey, Maxine's brother."

"Hello, Mikey."

Mikey takes in the buzz haircut, the white dress shirt, earrings, and purple leather pants and raises both eyebrows as he looks at Max. His brother shrugs.

Mikey sighs, "Hi."

Alec smiles, "What brings you here?"

Max answers, "We need your help."

"Of course." Alec gestures to the sofa. Max eyes it and sits down.

Magnus nods, "I should be getting to the Institute."

Mikey asks, "Who's the Head in this world?"

"Lydia Branwell."

"Oh, she's the Head of the California Institute in Max's and my worlds."

"She's a decent leader."

Mikey giggles, "Max's Daddy almost married her." Magnus laughs as he glances at his husband.

Alec shakes his head, "Don't look at me like that."

Magnus smiles and pulls Mikey to the kitchen table. They sit down. Magnus nods, "Tell me."

"Not sure why, but he wasn't sure about his feelings for Max's Poppa, so he thought getting married to her was a great idea."

Max shakes his head, "Drama, Magnus. You would not believe the drama my fathers had to deal with when they first met. Drama with a capital 'D'."

Magnus laughs, "Mikey, how did your fathers meet?"

Mikey smiles, "Poppa has known Daddy since he was seven years old. Poppa walked into the Institute and proclaimed himself Daddy's Protector."

"Protector? How?"

"Poppa saw Daddy walking in Central Park at night by himself and thought he needed protecting."

Magnus nods, "Order 144.45, it's rarely used for ShadowHunters since DownWorlders don't care about keeping us safe."

Alec looks over, "Bite your tongue."

Max nods, "Yes, bite your tongue."

Mikey giggles, "I'm going to agree with them."

Magnus laughs, "Sorry, I forgot who was in the room."

Mikey smiles, "It's okay."

"Have you been with your fathers since you were a baby like Max and Maxine?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, I was with a warlock who wanted to hurt Daddy and I killed him."

"Oh. How old were you?"

"Four."

"Wow. You were a badass little boy."

Mikey giggles, "Max was opening portals when he was months old."

Magnus looks at Max, "Really?"

Max nods, "According to Poppa, I was seven months old when I opened my first portal."

Alec smiles, "I'm impressed."

Max shrugs, "Mikey is still more powerful than me."

Mikey shrugs, "But we all wouldn't be here if not for Max."

Alec nods, "Amen to that." Magnus nods.

Max stands up, "Okay, time to meet up with Magnus."

Everybody stands as well.

Magnus walks over to his husband, "Be careful."

Alec kisses him, "Always."

Magnus hugs Mikey, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

He hugs Max, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Max looks at Mikey and Alec, "Ready?" They both nod. Max opens a portal and the three warlocks leave the loft.

Magnus says a quick prayer and walks out the door.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Vanemdq** and **Malecfan27** easily figured out which _Alec_ would be helping them. Yeah them. xoxo

But was _Magnus_ a surprise?

Next up, asses get kicked and fathers get saved.


	6. Fathers Saved

Okay, my lovelies, buckle up.

The team is assembled and it's time for Max and Mikey to get their fathers and Maxine back.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks out of the portal into the loft. He wonders, not for the first time, what would have happened if he had walked into the Institute and asked about the ShadowHunter boy. He sighs knowing his luck, the first person he would have encountered would have been a Lightwood. And he would have ended up getting pissed.

He looks into the living room and is surprised to see a man sitting on his sofa.

His guest smiles as he stands up, "Hello Magnus."

Magnus checks the wards and they are still up, "How did you get into my loft?"

His guest laughs, "I know somebody who knows how to unlock your wards."

"Who?"

"Your son."

Magnus walks over to him, "My son? I do not have any children."

"Not yet, but you will. Max is a fine young man. Brave, kind, and badass. Just like his fathers."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you. Wait, _fathers_? What do you mean by _fathers_?"

His guest laughs, "You and your husband of course."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Of course. And who would my husband be?'

His guest smiles, "The young boy you followed."

"The _ShadowHunter_ boy?"

His guest's hazel eyes twinkle as he smiles, "Yes, sir."

" _ **I**_ , marry a ShadowHunter? Never."

His guest laughs, "Funny, that is the same thing I told Max. But the heart doesn't care about labels. It only cares about what makes it happy, everything else is unnecessary baggage."

" _ **You**_ married a ShadowHunter?"

His guest smiles, "Indeed I did and I regret nothing."

Magnus sighs, "I guess I should have walked into the Institute then."

His guest shakes his head, "No, in this world, you keep him safe from afar."

"In this _world_?"

"Yes, there are many worlds, my friend. But they all have one thing in common. You and I being together."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "And you are?"

His guest smiles, "Alec Lightwood. Here in your world, I'm that ShadowHunter boy."

"Lightwood? I marry a Lightwood?"

Warlock!Alec laughs, "I'm not sure how to take that, but yes my dear Magnus, you do marry a Lightwood and have a son named Max."

Magnus nods, "If that is what Mistress Destiny has planned for me, then so be it."

"Exactly." There's a knock on the door. Warlock!Alec's eyes flash black, "Showtime. Get the door, Magnus."

Magnus walks to the door. He opens it. He doesn't recognize the man standing there, "It's way past business hours, come back in the morning."

The man nods, "Magnus Bane?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Yes."

The man flicks his hand and Magnus is sent flying. The man walks into the loft, "Time to die." He hears a chuckle and looks into the living room.

Warlock!Alec sniffs, "Dramatic much."

The man raises a hand, but Warlock!Alec is faster and hits the intruder with two fireballs, killing him instantly.

Magnus gets to his feet, "Figured you were here for a reason."

Warlock!Alec opens a portal, flicks a hand and the corpse is gone. He nods, "Max is in the Institute keeping his other father safe."

"Keeping him safe _**now**_? But why would somebody try to kill us before we get together?"

Warlock!Alec's eyes flash black, "Revenge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out the portal into the War Room of the Institute.

He relaxes. The Institute. His second home exists once again in his world.

He looks around and smiles as young Alec walks in. Daddy is right on time.

Max flicks his hand and winces as his father walks into the protective barrier. But Max had no other choice, two seconds later a portal opens in front of the boy. Max doesn't recognize the man that walks out.

The man glares at Alec, "Time to die, ShadowHunter." He reaches for the boy but his hand is stopped by the barrier.

Alec looks at him confused, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." He walks around Alec, but the young ShadowHunter is safely enclosed on all sides. The man notices Max, "You, why are you here?"

Max's eyes narrow, "I could ask you the same question, asshole."

"Warlock, this ShadowHunter is nothing."

Max sneers, "Back the fuck away from him."

"Lower the barrier."

"No."

"Then I will make you lower it." He raises a hand.

Max fires two fireballs at him. The man screams as he burns. His corpse falls to the floor. Max opens a portal beside it, flicks his wrist and the corpse is gone. Max giggles, "Trash is gone, Daddy." He removes the barrier around Alec.

Alec runs over to Max, "What just happened?"

Max smiles as he kneels down, "I kept you safe."

Alec smiles, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You weren't following me in the Park."

Max smiles, "No, that was another warlock keeping you safe."

"Oh. Why?"

Max smiles, "Because we love you."

"Oh."

"Can I hug you?"

Alec giggles, "Okay." Max holds him tight for a few minutes.

Max takes a deep breath as he reluctantly lets his father go, "Close your eyes." Alec looks at him with a smile as he closes them. Max kisses his cheek, "See you soon, Daddy." He gently touches Alec's forehead. Max stands and opens a portal. After one last look at his father, he snaps his fingers then walks through the portal.

Alec opens his eyes and yawns. He runs to the elevators, time for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 and Alec2 return to the Main Hall, after sending Alec2's dresser to the loft, Magnus2 looks around for Maryse and Robert. He notices a stranger staring at them.

The stranger flicks his wrist and Magnus is sent flying across the room. The stranger walks up to Alec2 and grabs the youngster by his throat.

Magnus2 quickly gets to his feet and takes a few steps towards them, but the stranger snaps his fingers and Magnus2 slams into a barrier.

"Emil, take your hand off my father."

Emil turns around and glares at Mikey and Gun!Magnus, "Freak, how nice to finally meet you." He pulls Alec2 close to him.

Mikey's eyes are cold, "Why?"

Emil laughs, "That is a stupid question. You killed me. Actually you killed your world's me, but still. You were taught to kill THEM. How dare you turn against your own kind."

Gun!Magnus glares at him, "It is that kind of thinking that got the warlocks in MY world in deep trouble."

Emil sneers at him, "Tell me, Magnus, are you also _involved_ with a ShadowHunter?"

Gun!Magnus' cat eyes flare, "No I'm not, but I _**am**_ married to Alec Lightwood."

"Interesting. What is he?"

"None of your fucking business. Let the boy go."

Magnus2 glares at Emil, "You heard him, let Alec go."

Emil rolls his eyes at Magnus2, "YOU are not in a position to tell me anything." He looks at Mikey, "Tell me Freak, do you think you are better than me?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, I am."

"I destroyed your happy little family."

"Not yet."

Emil laughs, "You don't dare throw a fireball at me while I have your father by the throat. I'll break his neck as soon as I see you raise your hand."

Magnus2 rubs his thumb across his fingers as he looks from Emil to Mikey.

Gun!Magnus coldly asks, "How did you find out about other worlds?"

Emil rolls his eyes, "Not that hard to figure out. I came across me with a boy and was curious. Only to find out that the boy killed me to protect one of _**them**_. So, I killed those he loved. Or I will kill."

Gun!Magnus glares at him, "Why kill the other world's Magnus and Alec?"

"Actually, that's my world. Since both families were so close, I figured they deserved to die as well." Emil glares at Mikey, "He loved you."

"Bullshit. Master only cared about my power, he didn't give one fuck about me."

"He fed you. He gave you a bed to sleep in."

Magnus2 rolls his eyes, "You do that for a pet. A child needs more then food and a bed."

Emil glares at him, "Nobody is talking to you."

Gun!Magnus smiles at Alec2. The boy smiles as a small knife materializes in his hand. Alec2 stabs Emil in the leg. Emil screams and his hand loosens on the boy's throat.

Gun!Magnus quickly fires at Emil.

Emil unthinkingly removes his hand from Alec2's throat to stop the bullets. Mikey throws two fireballs at Emil as Gun!Magnus pushes the boy away from Emil and puts a barrier in between them.

The fireballs hit Emil and he bursts into flames. Alec2 covers his head, but the barrier keeps him safe. Once Emil is dead, Magnus2 is able to reach Alec2 and pull him into his arms.

Mikey runs to his fathers.

Magnus2 smiles at him, "So, Alec is your father?"

Mikey nods, "And you are my Poppa."

Magnus2 looks down at Alec2, who smiles at him, "Are you saying that we're ..."

Mikey nods, "Madly in love."

Alec2 giggles, "I'm only seven."

Magnus2 laughs, "I can wait." Mikey puts his arms around Magnus2 and holds him tight. Mikey lets him go and kneels down to hug Alec2.

Gun!Magnus walks over. Gently he says, "Mikey, we're done here. Let's go meet the others."

Mikey reluctantly lets Alec2 go. He kisses his father's cheek, "I love you."

Alec2 giggles, "I love you too."

Mikey stands and hugs Magnus2 again, "I love you, Poppa."

Magnus2 holds his face in both hands, "Until we meet again, Mikey." He kisses his son's forehead.

Mikey nods. Gun!Magnus squeezes his arm. Mikey takes a deep breath and opens a portal. He looks at his fathers for a few minutes then follows Gun!Magnus through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Gun!Magnus walk into the loft.

An empty loft. Except for the kitchen table and chairs that Max put there.

Mikey shakes his head, "We fixed it, where are they?"

Gun!Magnus looks at him gently, "It takes a while for the timeline to catch up."

A portal opens and Max steps into the loft.

Mikey walks over to him, "Max, why is the loft still empty?"

Max hugs him, "It is not an instant thing, Mikey." He kisses Mikey's forehead.

A portal opens and Warlock!Alec walks out. He looks around, "This is how we left it."

Max nods, "I know."

Mikey holds Max's hand, "How will we know if everything is back to normal?"

Max is about to answer when the loft starts to spin. The four warlocks reach for each other as the floor seems to shift under their feet.

They look around and watch as furniture appears around them.

Magnus2 walks out his office and smiles, "Alec, good you're here. I need to ask you something." He looks at Warlock!Alec and stops, "Alexander, what the fuck are you wearing? And when did you get a haircut?"

Mikey giggles. Magnus2 looks at him, then he sees Gun!Magnus, "What the hell is going on here?"

Mikey walks over and holds his father tight. Magnus2 holds him as he looks at everybody, "Max, what did I miss?"

Max shakes his head, "The shit hit the fan, Magnus."

"Oh." Magnus2 looks at Gun!Magnus and Warlock!Alec, "I assume these gentlemen helped fix things?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Mikey whispers, "It was Emil, Poppa."

"Emil? But he's dead."

Max nods, "Emil from my world."

"Wow. What exactly did he do?"

Mikey rests his head on his father's shoulder, "Killed you, Daddy, Not Daddy and Not Poppa."

"Holy crap. Just him?"

"No, some warlocks from Pennsylvania killed Not Poppa and Not Daddy. But he killed you and Daddy himself."

"Wow."

Max nods, "Yes." He walks over and hugs Mikey and Magnus2, "I gotta go home."

Magnus2 kisses his forehead, "If we are fine, so are they."

Max nods as he hugs Mikey. Max smiles at Gun!Magnus and Warlock!Alec, "You need a portal back home?"

Gun!Magnus smiles, "No, thanks. Going home is easy." He hugs everybody, opens a portal and leaves.

Warlock!Alec sniffs, "I wonder if my world has an Emil. Maybe I should find out."

Max nods, "If you need help, let me know."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Count on it." He hugs everybody, opens a portal and leaves.

Max kisses Magnus2's cheek, "Bye."

"Goodbye Max."

Max hugs Mikey, "Be good."

Mikey nods, "You too."

Max smiles. He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Mikey holds his father, "You were all gone."

Magnus2 holds him tight, "But you found us."

"Yes, but I was scared."

Magnus2 holds his face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "Fear is a strong motivator, Mikey."

That's what Max said."

"Max has had to deal with this a lot of times."

"He said that also." Mikey kisses his father's cheek, "I need to see Maxine."

"She's cooking dinner for us. You can get a head start. I'll wait for Daddy."

Mikey nods and kisses Magnus2's cheek again, "See you later."

"Okay, raspberry."

Mikey walks out the loft and goes to the stairwell. He drops his mundane glamour as he walks down the stairs. He goes down two flights then walks down the hallway. He knocks on a door.

The door opens. A pretty petite blond with blue streaks in her hair smiles up at him, "Mikey! You're early."

He hugs her, "Amber, lovely as always. Something smells good."

She kisses his cheek, "Your favorite, chicken cacciatore."

"Poppa is waiting for Daddy."

"Not a problem."

Mikey walks into the apartment and sees Maxine. She runs over to him. He holds her tight. He whispers, "I felt like I haven't seen you in weeks."

She laughs, "You were here yesterday."

"So much has happened since yesterday."

She looks at him, "Mikey, what's going on?"

He rests his chin on her head, "Nothing now. Max and I fixed it."

"Fixed what?"

He holds her tight, "They were all dead."

" _They_? Poppa and Daddy?"

Mikey nods, "And Not Poppa and Not Daddy."

Maxine shakes her head as she holds Mikey tight, "By the angel. What about Amber and me?"

Amber walks over, "What's going on?" Maxine squeezes her hand.

Mikey chews on his lip, "I don't know. I was in a warlock home. My name was Lionel. Max was working in a supermarket, his name was Albert. Max assumed you had a different name as well. He figured you were doing okay. Finding out what happened..."

Maxine nods, "I get it." She kisses his cheek, "Who was it?"

"Emil."

She looks at him confused, "But you killed him."

He nods, "Emil from Max's world."

"By the angel."

Amber sighs, "See, werewolves don't have this kind of problem." She kisses her wife, then her brother-in-law's cheek, "Warlocks and their drama. I'm going to check on supper."

Maxine giggles, "Rude." She holds Mikey, "Poor you."

The door opens and Magnus2 and Alec2 walk in. Mikey lets his sister go and walks over to his fathers. He hugs Alec2 tight.

Alec2 kisses his forehead, "Poppa told me. How are you doing?"

Mikey whispers, "Better, now that I see you."

Alec2 holds his face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "Raspberry."

Mikey closes his eyes and smiles, "Always." He reaches for Magnus2 and wraps an arm around his other father. Magnus2 holds his son and husband.

Maxine giggles and runs into the kitchen to grab Amber's arm, "Group hug." The two women run over to the men in their lives and hug them.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many surprises in this chapter. Which was the most surprisest ( _it is so a word, don't look at me like that_ ) surprise of them all?

And yes, we are now in the fluffy part of this fanfic. More fluffy goodness is around the corner. :D


	7. Max and His Fathers

Max's reunion with his fathers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out of the portal into the loft.

The furnished loft. Max smiles.

He walks into Magnus' office. His father looks up from the potion he's working on, "Max, good afternoon."

Max stares at him.

Magnus quickly pours the potion into a vial and sets it on the table. He walks over to Max, "Blueberry, everything okay?"

Max wraps his arms around his father and holds him tight, "I missed you so much, Poppa."

Magnus holds him, "Max, what's going on? Missed me? I saw you last night. You were gone this morning, so I assumed you went to work."

Max buries his face in Magnus' neck, "You, Daddy, Maxine, her fathers, all gone."

"What? How? And Mikey?"

"Mikey." Max sighs, "Mikey, was the only one who knew something was off. I was in some supermarket being Albert. Fucking Clave insists on calling me that horrible name."

Magnus holds his son, "Both worlds were affected?"

"Uh huh. Emil killed Mikey's fathers and he had warlocks kill you here in the loft and Daddy in the Institute."

"Emil? Isn't that the warlock that Mikey was with?"

"Uh huh."

"When?"

"When Daddy and Alec were seven years old. The first time you followed him to the Institute."

Magnus pulls away from Max and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them and raises an eyebrow at Max, "This time his leather pants were purple?"

Max giggles, "Poppa, does Daddy own _anything_ purple?"

"Not since I've known him."

Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "But Warlock Alec kept you alive, so who cares what he was wearing."

"Good point, Max."

Max giggles, "Daddy was too precious when he was a boy."

"Hmm, I never had the pleasure of knowing him then. I take it, you were at the Institute?"

"Yes. Asshole wasn't getting his nasty hands on my Daddy."

"Who else helped you and Mikey?"

Max smiles, "Magnus with a firearm. I figured we may need more than magic when it came to saving Mikey and Maxine's fathers."

"And?"

"And we did." Max giggles, "Now that I think about it, Alec's pants matched Mikey's eyes."

Magnus laughs, "Yes they did."

They hear the door open and Max runs out the office. Magnus shakes his head with a smile, no matter how old he gets, Max drops everything once Alec walks into the loft.

Alec smiles as Max runs over to him, "Blueberry, we missed you at breakfast."

Max holds his father tight, "I missed you, Daddy."

Magnus walks over to them and smiles, "Max was on an adventure this morning."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "An adventure after all these years?"

Max rests his head against Alec's shoulder, "Not an adventure I wanted to go on, Daddy." He gently touches Alec's forehead.

Alec blinks, "By the angel, who was that warlock?"

Magnus shrugs, "Not our usual suspects."

Max nods, "Emil's henchmen from Pennsylvania."

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Emil? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He was the warlock that wanted Mikey to kill ShadowHunters, Daddy."

Alec nods, "Right. Isn't he dead?"

"Yes, but we had one here."

Alec shakes his head, "I guess we have to keep an eye out for him in the other worlds as well?"

Max giggles, "Mikey has that covered, Daddy. If I see Emil doing shit, I let Mikey know and he will take care of the problem."

Magnus smiles, "Emil would be wise to find another hobby than trying to kill ShadowHunters."

Max sniffs, "Not just ShadowHunters, but men named 'Alec Lightwood' and 'Magnus Bane'."

Alec smiles, "I guess 'Defender of his Fathers' took on a partner?"

Max giggles, "Yes I did, Daddy."

Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "With the two of you defending us, we have nothing to worry about."

Max hugs Magnus, "Damn right, Poppa."

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What is that you say? You want more fluffy goodness?

Not to worry, I'm far from done.


	8. Gun Magnus and Dr Alec

Gun!Magnus returns home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus steps out of the portal into the loft. Travelling by portal may be quicker than taxicab or mass transit but it takes a bit getting used to. He glances around and wonders where Alec is.

He walks towards their bedroom and stops. Alec is in the bedroom to the left of theirs, painting the walls lavender.

Magnus walks in, "What's going on?"

Alec smiles as he puts the paint roller down and walks over to his husband. He kisses Magnus, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, I'm surprised all right. We getting a guest?"

"I hope so." Magnus looks at Alec and waits. Alec shakes his head, "Never mind."

Alec goes to walk out the room, but Magnus grabs his arm, "Alec, talk to me."

Alec takes a deep breath, "I thought that it's time we adopted a child."

Magnus smiles, "Okay."

Alec looks at him, "You sure?"

"Alec, I saw you with Mikey and it was amazing."

Alec smiles, "Mikey's adorable."

Magnus laughs, "Powerful warlock like that is not adorable."

"I thought he was."

"The two of you were adorable."

Alec puts his arms around his husband's waist and kisses him, "I love you."

Magnus kisses him, "I love you more."

"So, everybody is okay?"

"Yes, Max has his fathers back and Mikey and Maxine have theirs. Emil is dead."

"Emil?"

"Yes, some warlock with a vendetta against ShadowHunters."

"Oh."

"So, boy or girl?"

Alec smiles as he looks around the room, "It doesn't matter, I just liked this color."

"Right, if I recall your adorable new friend has eyes this color."

"Mikey's eyes are more an eggplant purple."

Magnus laughs, "Feeding him, showing each other tattoos, if I was a jealous man, I might get worried."

Alec kisses him, "Nothing to be jealous of, my husband."

"Hmm. Let me talk to Catarina, she may be able to point us to a good adoption agency."

"Good. I still have all my vacation time, plenty of time to bond."

Magnus laughs, "It took you seconds to 'bond' with Mikey."

"I know."

Magnus smiles, "Like I said, it was amazing to see the two of you together. You are going to make a wonderful dad."

Alec kisses him, "So are you. Your gun and monitor rooms will need to be locked up."

"Not a problem."

"We are really doing this?"

"Yes, we are."

"I owe you grilled cheese sandwiches."

Magnus laughs, "How about I finish painting the room, and you prepare dinner?"

Alec kisses him, "Okay."

Magnus smiles as he watches Alec leave the room. He is a happy man. He picks up the paint roller and gets to work.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short little fluffy chapter as another Malec get ready to add an addition to their family.


	9. Warlock Alec and SH Magnus

Warlock!Alec returns home. .

 **A/N1** : I knew what would happen when Mikey, Max and Gun!Magnus returned home but I had no idea what to do with Warlock!Alec. None whatsoever. But he deserved a chapter of his own.

 **A/N2** : Then this popped into my head this morning and it was perfect.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec steps out of the portal into the loft. Home sweet home.

The loft is quiet. Magnus must still be at the Institute or out on a mission.

Alec walks into the kitchen and fills a mug with coffee.

The loft is quiet.

After finishing his coffee, he puts the mug in the sink and walks into their bedroom.

The loft is quiet.

He walks out the bedroom and stands in the living room. Usually he loves a quiet loft, but right now he misses his husband. He opens a portal and leaves the loft. He steps out and is in front of the Institute.

Lydia Branwell, the Head of the Institute, had the Institute warded against portals when she took over. Alec did the warding himself as a courtesy for his husband's boss, free of charge.

He walks in and ignores the cold stares from ShadowHunters. Husband or no husband, there is still an air of hostility towards him whenever he visits.

Alec walks into the War Room and doesn't see his favorite ShadowHunter, nor does he see a friendly face. With a sigh, he walks out and tries to figure out how to find his husband.

He wonders how Max, Maxine, and Mikey dealt with being in the Institute. Alec smiles as he realizes that things are different in their worlds. Their fathers are the HEAD of the Institute, therefore his children are shown respect. To them, the Institute is where their extended family is, a second home.

He remembers how Max's eyes filled with tears when he spoke of the Institute and loft being gone in his world. It wasn't just because his fathers were dead but what those buildings represented to him.

Home.

But here, Alec feels no sense of warmth being in his husband's workplace. All he feels is a coldness from the building and those that walk its hallways. None of the ShadowHunters he passes, question him being here which is a good thing. But neither do they ask him if he needs help. All they do is coldly walk past him.

He is taken from his thoughts by a gentle, "You seem lost, maybe I can point you in the right direction?"

Alec stops and turns around. An older ShadowHunter is standing there. His hair's gray and his runes are pale from lack of use.

Alec smiles, "I would appreciate that. I'm looking for..."

The ShadowHunter smiles, "Magnus Bane."

"Yes. I'm..."

"Alec Lightwood, his husband."

Alec laughs, "And you are?"

"Almondo. Ms. Branwell's assistant."

"Ah. Almondo, have you seen Magnus?"

"Yes, he was in the training room and now he's taking a shower. I'll let him know you are here."

"I would appreciate that."

Almondo squeezes Alec's arm and smiles, "I'll be right back." He walks away.

Alec smiles as he leans against a wall, that was easy enough.

A few minutes later, Almondo returns. He smiles at Alec, "Magnus is almost done. He said to wait for him in the War Room."

Alec nods, "Okay. Thanks so much, Almondo." He offers his hand.

Almondo takes Alec's hand in both of his, "You are very welcome, Alec. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Alec smiles as he walks back to the War Room. He nods to a few ShadowHunters as he walks in and gets cold stares in return. He shrugs.

About ten minutes later, Magnus walks in and smiles as he comes over to Alec. He kisses his husband, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Alec notices the narrowed eyes, as his husband kissed him, of some of the ShadowHunters in the room, "The loft seemed empty."

"Everything go okay?"

Alec nods, "Yes, Max, Maxine and Mikey got their fathers back. All is back to normal."

"That's great."

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yes, like the mundanes would say, _thank God it's Friday_."

Alec laughs, "Rough day?"

"The usual. But now that you're here, my day got better."

Alec smiles as he holds Magnus' hand and they walk out the room, "Sweet talker."

Magnus laughs. They walk out the Institute. Magnus squeezes his hand, "I know you hate the Institute."

Alec shrugs, "It's just a building. More like the inhabitants hate me."

Magnus kisses him, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. I got back and it was either wait in an empty loft until you came home or deal with people who hate my guts. I chose the latter of two evils."

Magnus kisses him, "My brave warlock."

Alec smiles, "I was thinking we could spend the weekend in Paris?"

"How romantic."

Alec kisses him, "So that's a 'yes'?"

" _Oui, mon amour_."

"Hmm, sexy."

Magnus laughs, "That's all the French I know."

Alec kisses him, "It's enough." He opens a portal. They walk through, hand in hand.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not done. There's going to be two bonus chapters.


	10. First Bonus Chapter

This chapter doesn't need an introduction, you'll know what is happening right away.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine and Mikey step out of the portal into the hallway. They walk towards a door.

Maxine looks at her brother, "Why am I so nervous?"

He smiles at her, "Nothing to be nervous about." He kisses his sister's cheek then knocks on the door.

The door opens a couple of minutes later. Dr. Alec smiles at them, "Mikey." He hugs Mikey tight. He looks at Maxine, "Is this..."

Mikey nods, "Yes, this is Maxine."

Alec smiles and hugs her tight, "Hello Maxine."

She giggles as she holds him, "Hi."

He pulls both of them into the loft. A boy is playing on the floor by the sofa. He quickly stands, runs over and hides behind Alec.

Alec smiles down at him, "Michael, this is Mikey and Maxine." He smiles at his guests, "This is Michael Maxwell. He's three years old."

Mikey smiles, "Michael Maxwell?"

Alec nods, "We named him after you and Max. I thought it was only fitting since after you were here, I decided, or I should say, I finally told Magnus, that we should look into adoption."

Maxine smiles as she kneels on the floor and looks at Michael. His right eye is orange and his left is green. She winks at him, "I love your eyes."

Michael slowly smiles and runs to her. She hugs him, then kisses his nose. He walks over to Mikey.

Mikey picks him up and kisses his forehead, "Hello Michael."

Micheal giggles, "Purple, awesome."

Mikey laughs, "Yes, they are. And your eyes are awesome too." He hugs Micheal tight, then gently puts him down.

Alec kneels down and kisses his son, "Munchkin, go play, so I can talk to Maxine and Mikey."

Michael nods, "Okay Daddy." He runs back to his toys and sits on the floor.

Alec holds Maxine and Mikey's hands and leads them to the kitchen table, "You hungry, thirsty?"

Mikey laughs, "No, we are fine."

Alec lets their hands go and pulls out two chairs, "Sit." They sit down as he pulls a third chair in front of them, so he can keep an eye on Micheal, "So Maxine, tell me about yourself."

Maxine giggles, "Not much to tell. I teach third grade math."

Alec smiles, "A teacher? That's wonderful."

She giggles, "I'm married to Amber, she's a librarian." She glances at Mikey, who nods, "And she's a werewolf."

"A werewolf? Interesting. How did the two of you meet?"

"Her younger brother was in my class and she came up for Parent-Teacher Night. There were sparks but we waited until the summer before we started to date. We didn't want anybody to say it was inappropriate for us being together. Anyway, we got married a year later and we celebrated our third anniversary last week."

Alec leans over and hugs her, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

Maxine smiles. She holds a hand up to her head and closes her eyes. A picture appears in her hand and she hands it to Alec, "That's from our party."

Alec looks at the picture. Maxine and Amber are holding each other around the waist and kissing. He laughs, "Blue streaks? Is that for you?"

She nods, "Amber got it done for our wedding and she likes how it looks."

Alec winks, "I bet you do too."

She smiles, "Yes."

"You look happy together. Your fathers must be proud."

Maxine nods, "Even though she is blond. Poppa hates blonds."

Alec laughs as he glances over at Michael, "My Magnus also hates blonds. Something I did not know until we got Michael. But then, my husband hates everybody."

Mikey smiles, "Obviously Michael's blond hair didn't stop you from adopting him."

Alec smiles as he shakes his head, "No it didn't. We fell in love with Michael." He squeezes Mikey's hand, "Now you."

Mikey shrugs, 'What about me?"

Alec laughs, "Besides loving grilled cheese sandwiches, what else is there to know about you?"

"I'm not married."

Alec laughs, "Okay."

"I'm a policeman."

"Oh wow. Where?"

"East New York, 75th Precinct."

"Oh, that's a rough neighborhood."

Mikey smiles, "I'm a rough guy."

Maxine giggles as she hugs her brother, "You're a teddy bear."

Alec smiles, "I'm going to agree with Maxine." He leans over and kisses Mikey's cheek, "I hope you are careful."

Mikey nods, "I am."

"Good." Alec glances over at Michael.

Mikey asks, "So how did you pick Michael?"

Alec smiles, "He picked us. We asked Catarina for a reputable adoption agency and she gave us a few. But we wanted to adopt a child that was...I guess the term might be unwanted."

Maxine suggests, "Undesirable?"

Alec nods, "Yes. Pretty babies get adopted easily but it's the ones that aren't so pretty that get left behind and don't get the love they need." Alec glances at Michael and smiles, "Anyway, she was able to point us in the right direction. I wanted to take all of them home but we couldn't. They were playing inside because it was raining out and we walked around. Micheal was sitting by himself in a corner. He jumped up and ran to me. I picked him up and that was it."

He stops to wipe away a few tears, then continues, "The director told us that after his mother gave birth to him and saw his eyes, she immediately put him up for adoption. She said he was a 'devil's spawn' and she wanted nothing to do with him. I don't understand how a mother can say that. Anyway it seems that Michael is special. Magnus says that he can see auras or something like that. He was moved from one place to another until he was bought over to her agency. He tended to keep to himself because of the aura thing."

Alec shrugs, "I'm a doctor, I don't know anything about auras. All I do know is Michael saw something he liked and he picked us." He watches Michael play as he continues, "He had a generic name that I forgot as soon as she told it to us. We had already decided on names. If we adopted a girl, she was going to be Michelle Maxanna."

Mikey smiles, "That's a pretty name."

Alec looks at him and smiles, "Thanks." He looks back at Michael, "All children are beautiful and deserving of love, not just the pretty ones. Magnus said that warlock babies had little chance of survival if they didn't look 'normal'. That's horrible."

Maxine chews on her lip as she drops her mundane glamour. Mikey looks at her with wide eyes. She squeezes his hand and nods. He drops his as well. Maxine reaches over and tugs on Alec's hand.

Alec turns to her and smiles. He gently holds her face in his hands as he kisses her forehead, "You are beautiful."

Maxine smiles as her blue eyes sparkle, "Thank you."

Alec moves closer to Mikey. He holds Mikey's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "I already told you, that you are perfect."

Mikey's purple eyes sparkle as he smiles, "Yes you did."

Michael runs over and looks from Maxine to Mikey. He touches Maxine's hand and smiles up at her, "Blue."

She giggles, "Yes, I am."

Michael touches Mikey's hand and traces the deflect/block rune on his wrist, "Red, black." He traces the love rune, "Yellow." He traces the _storge_ rune, "Blue." He looks at Maxine, "You."

Mikey nods, "Yes, it's blue for Maxine."

Micheal reaches for Alec's arm and shows them the wedding rune on his father's wrist, "Poppa."

Alec smiles and picks him up. He holds Michael on his lap and kisses him, "Yes, that is for Poppa and me."

Maxine shows Michael the tattoo on her wrist, "This is for our Daddy and Poppa." Mikey nods as he shows the tattoo on his right wrist.

Michael yawns. Alec laughs, "Tired, munchkin?"

Michael nods as he snuggles against his father's chest, "Tired, Daddy."

Alec smiles at his guests, "Time for Michael's nap."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gun!Magnus walks into the loft and lets the door close. He raises an eyebrow. The loft is quiet and he can sense power in the air.

A lot of power. Not enough to be a barrier, but as he walks into the living room, he can tell that if he had been anybody else, there may have been trouble.

Michael's toys are on the floor, but there is no Michael. He glances in the kitchen, and it's empty.

He walks across the living room and looks in his bedroom. Mikey lowers his hand and smiles at him.

Magnus smiles at what he sees. A sleeping Alec surrounded by children. Michael is asleep on his chest. Mikey is on his right side and a woman is on his left. Magnus assumes the woman is Maxine.

Magnus also notices that the two warlocks aren't glamoured. He wonders how that came about. He leans against the door and smiles.

Mikey whispers, "Hi."

Magnus laughs, "Is that all you have to say?"

Maxine wakes up and looks at her brother. Mikey winks at her. She turns around and smiles. She gets off the bed and walks over to Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus laughs, "Obviously you two are related. Are you the lovely Maxine?"

She nods, "Yes."

"Can I get a hug?"

She giggles as she puts her arms around him, "Uh huh."

Mikey gets off the bed and walks over to Magnus and Maxine. He hugs them.

Alec wakes up and smiles, "Magnus, we have company."

Magnus laughs, "I didn't notice."

"Hmm, funny."

Michael wakes up, "Poppa." He climbs off the bed and runs into his father's arms.

Magnus holds him tight, "Hey, munchkin, I see you made a couple of friends."

"Yes, Poppa."

Alec sits up, "You look like a content man."

Magnus laughs, "I am. You look sexy in between all these children."

Maxine giggles, "Time for us to leave."

Mikey nods, "We get enough of this at home."

Magnus smiles and kisses both their foreheads, "It was nice meeting you Maxine."

Alec gets off the bed and hugs both of them, "Yes, it was."

Maxine smiles, "It was awesome finally getting to meet you both. And Micheal." She kisses Michael's cheek.

Mikey nods and kisses Michael's forehead, "Bye Michael."

Michael smiles, "Bye."

Magnus holds Michael as they all walk to the front door. Alec hugs Maxine and Mikey again and holds the door open. Michael waves goodbye as they leave. Alec closes the door.

Maxine smiles and holds Mikey's hand as he opens a portal. They walk through and leave the hallway.

Alec leans against the door and smiles at his husband and son, "We should adopt another one."

Magnus laughs, "Maybe next year."

Alec pouts, "Fine."

"You were okay with them dropping their glamour?"

"Yes. We were talking about unwanted babies and I guess they wanted to see my reaction to the 'real' them. It was the same as it was to the glamoured them. They are beautiful. Just like our munchkin."

Magnus kisses him, "Just like my angel."

"Hmm. I love you."

"And I love you. Catarina wants to babysit over the weekend."

"Okay."

Magnus smiles at Michael, "You want to stay with Aunt Cat?"

Michael claps his hands, "Yes Poppa."

"Guess I'll pack a few things for him." He hands Michael to Alec, and goes to Michael's bedroom.

Alec kisses Michael, "I love you."

Michael wraps his arms around his father's neck, "I love you, Daddy." Alec smiles as Michael kisses his cheek.

Magnus smiles as he walks over, "What about me?"

Micheal giggles as he reaches for Magnus, "I love you too, Poppa."

Magnus holds him, "Love you, munchkin." He kisses Alec, "Be right back."

Alec smiles, "I'll be here waiting."

"Hmm." He kisses Alec again, then walks out the loft.

Alec smiles as he walks over and picks Michael's toys from the floor.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Too fluffy?

 **Malecfan27** wanted to know more about Amber, so I figured Dr. Alec would be curious to know about his guests.


	11. Second Bonus Chapter

Another bonus chapter without an introduction.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Alec sits on a bench as Michael plays in the leaves.

Micheal looks over at Daddy and sees a strange man approaching his father. Poppa has told him to always listen to his instincts, especially when it comes to Daddy, and right now all his inner alarms are screaming at him. Michael runs as fast as his five year old legs will go. He gets to the bench and grabs his father's hand, "C'mon Daddy."

Alec nods and stands, "Okay, munchkin."

The man grabs Alec's other wrist with one hand and flicks his other hand. Michael loses his grip and is pushed away from his father. The man pulls Alec closer to him as Alec tries to get away.

A fireball hits the man just above the wrist. He screams as the fireball burns away his forearm all the way to his elbow. As he falls to the ground, he creates a fireball in his other hand and throws it at Alec. But a barrier keeps Alec safe.

Alec pulls the hand off his arm with a look of disgust and runs over to Michael. Alec keeps Michael behind him as his son holds his leg.

The man holds his amputated and cauterized arm as he glares at Mikey, "Goddamn you, Freak, why are you here?"

Mikey's purple eyes coldly look at this world's Emil, "To keep you from hurting him."

Emil sneers at Gun!Magnus, "A mundane? That's even worse than being with a ShadowHunter."

Magnus's cat eyes glare at Emil, "Fuck you."

Emil's laugh is cold, "Great comeback, Magnus. Then again, you betrayed us a long time ago."

"How are you still alive here?"

"I'm situated in Pennsylvania, when the ShadowHunters went after warlocks it was only in New York. They never bothered me."

"Then why are you in New York?"

Emil sneers, "Are you that stupid? Warlocks mixing with ShadowHunters and mundanes, that is so below us. Even a warlock, such as yourself, who turned his back on his own kind."

"Why _**now**_?"

"Easy, you went out of your way to kill my counterpart in that other world, so I'm returning the favor by killing the man that you love."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "Your 'counterpart' killed my and Max's fathers. He is not an innocent in this."

Emil laughs, "He only killed them because YOU killed the man that made you the warlock that you are now."

Mikey sneers, "I'm the warlock that I am now because of my fathers, not that son of a bitch."

"If you say so." He slowly gets to his feet. "Now, let me set things right, by killing that mundane."

Mikey shakes his head as Magnus aims his firearm at Emil, "That is not going to happen."

"We'll see." He barely has time to raise his hand before he is shot in the head. He shakes his head, the bullet falls out and hits the ground. He glares at Magnus, "I've learned a few things."

Mikey sneers, "Can you heal yourself from this." He throws two fireballs at Emil.

Emil flicks his hand but the fireballs hit him before he can set up a protective barrier. Alec covers Michael's eyes as Emil burns to death.

Mikey nods, "Didn't think so."

Magnus reholsters his firearm and runs to his husband and son. He holds Alec tight as they kiss. He rests his forehead against Alec's, as he lays one hand on Micheal's head and the other against Alec's back, "Are you okay?"

Alec smiles, "Yes, Magnus. We are fine."

"I couldn't lose you again."

"And you didn't, thanks to Mikey."

Mikey walks over and nods, "Yeah. Max saw this and let me know right away. I grabbed Magnus and here we are."

Michael looks up, "I tried, Poppa, to get Daddy away from the bad man."

Magnus nods and picks his son up, "Yes you did, munchkin. Good job." He kisses Michael's forehead.

Mikey flicks his hand and Emil's ashes disappear, "If I have to hunt down every Emil in all the worlds, I will."

Alec kisses his cheek, "You are not a freak."

Mikey sniffs, "That was what he called me."

"You mean like a name?"

Mikey nods, "Yes."

"Nasty."

"Which is why it was so easy to kill him when I was given the chance. And why I have no problem killing him again and again."

Magnus nods, "It's assholes like that, that give warlocks a bad rep." He kisses Mikey's cheek, "You did good."

Mikey smiles, "I'll let Max know."

Alec nods, "We owe so much to Max." He kisses Magnus, "I'm ready to go home."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

Mikey hugs both men and Michael, "Can I open a portal for you?"

Magnus smiles, "Sure."

Mikey smiles. He creates a portal and watches them leave the park. Knowing they are safe in the loft, he opens another portal and returns to his world.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, this fanfic is a done deal.

The last chapter is my thoughts on a few things.


	12. deannaG talks

Random thoughts and my canon for this fanfic and a few that came before it.

 _ **Mikey**_

When I wrote **Bizarro World** , I knew I was going to introduce Maxine's new baby brother to YOU, my dear reader. There were certain things that I knew were definite.

His name was Mikey. He was bald with red marks on the top of his head, his palms, and the bottoms of his feet. He was a powerful little boy. He was devoted to his big sister.

And he was adorable.

All things that were there in his first appearance. Yeah me.

I knew that he would get a fanfic of his own, explaining how he came to be with our second favorite Malec family.

Once again, I had certain things that were mandatory.

I wanted Alec unconscious, with Mikey standing protectively over him. Magnus brings him home and Maxine loves him at first sight.

Now, as to the details of his rescue of Alec, that is where I had big problems.

At first, I thought he would be bought to the Institute by the bad guys to kill the ShadowHunters, except for Alec, a la Madzie in **By the Light of Dawn**.

But that idea annoyed me.

Then I thought of the bad guys bringing Mikey to the loft and attacking Alec there. That also didn't work for me.

It was frustrating because I knew what I wanted, I just couldn't think of how to present it.

Then I thought, instead of bringing Mikey to Alec, how about bringing Alec to Mikey. Hello light bulb. Yes, that was my 'aha' moment.

And chapter 1 of **Mikey** was born. \o/

 _ **Max and Maxine**_

Are really brother and sister.

I see _you_ jumping up and down screaming "I knew it. I knew it." Go you. :D

From her first appearance in **When Worlds Collide** , I always saw her as Max's real sister.

As in having the same demon father. DemonDad was in the original Rune World and impregnated Max's mom, then a few years later went to the Rune Redefined AU and impregnated Maxine's.

And I also tend to think that their moms are the same woman, who reacted differently in the two worlds.

At one time, I had a fanfic idea that DemonDad appeared to reclaim his son and/or daughter, only to get his ass handed to him by their fathers. And now with 'baby' brother Mikey in the mix, you know DemonDad is roadkill.

 _ **How old is Max in this story?**_

I see the Rune World and the Rune Redefined AU as parallel worlds. Meaning that they exist at the same point of time.

'Alec' at 23 in the main world was just starting his relationship with Magnus, but in the Redefined World, they were already married for three years.

Max is having his Adventures when he is twenty, but during that time, Maxine went from being 8 ( **When Worlds Collide** ), to 10 ( **Desperate** ), to 14 ( **Friends in Other Worlds** & **Deja Vu** ) to 16 ( **Bizarro World** ).

We watched Alec2 age in the Rune Redefined AU. But I never mentioned how old he was when they got Maxine, to compare that to when Max joined Alec and Magnus in the original world. (Alec was 25)

Having said all this, the Rune Redefined AU we see in **Bizarro World** is at the same point of time as the original world.

Max is four years older than Maxine, so he is 35 here in **Revenge**.

Therefore Alec2 was 29 when Maxine came into his and Magnus2's life.

 _ **Never assume anything**_

I would never assume that YOU, my dear reader have read everything I wrote.

Gun!Magnus and Dr. Alec were introduced in **Magnus Has a Gun** and got married in **A** **Third Malec Wedding**.

Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus were introduced in **Bizarro World**.

That's all I have to say for now.  
Love you, deannaG  
xoxoxo


End file.
